Tintin's Ultimate Adventure
by Rock Raider Fan 001
Summary: Tintin's life is about to change! When he bumps his head he remembers something about that "plane crash" on his way to Sydney. This next adventure is out-of-this-world...


****This story takes place as the sequel to Flight 714 to Sydney****

Well, I couldn't figure it out, one minute I was thinking about my latest story for the news paper 'The Little Twentieth', the next thing I know, I bumped my head and I remembered something that I don't remember remembering. A volcano, a strange, bald man, a spaceship…

"I've gotta tell the captain!"

I took a taxi to Marlin Spike hall, and when I arrived I didn't even bother knocking.

"Captain! I've got something incredible to tell you! It's so incredible you might not believe it!" I shouted.

"And hello to you too, Tintin. What's this all about?"

"I remembered something! Remember the flight to Sydney?"

"Yes, how could I forget? The plane crashed into the ocean."

"No, we actually landed, on an island with a volcano, Rastapopoulos was there!"

"Rastapopoulos? That scoundrel you met back in the desert?" Asked Captain Haddock, in surprise.

"Yes! He wanted Laszlo Carreidas money!"

"Ah yes, I remember him! He was an excellent player at battleship!"

"So anyway, Rastapopoulos' men hijacked the plane; they brought us down to an uncharted island, somewhere in Australasia!"

"Where are you getting this information, lad?"

"I remembered it just today. After I bumped my head." I shrugged.

"Seems like something you just can't forget." The Captain mumbled.

"I'll get to that part, so anyway, when we landed, we saw Allan again!"

"Thundering typhoons! That traitor that kept me drunk while he smuggled opium, without a care in the world!" Haddock shouted.

"Yes Captain."

"Okay, that's what I thought."

"And then after a scuffle with Rastapopoulos' men, I started hearing a voice in my head." I continued, "It was very helpful! We made it into an ancient temple!"

"And then we ended up at a dead end, with a strange statue at the end of it, but the voice told me to 'Push the right eye of the statue.' so I did, and then a passage opened up!"

"Rastapopoulos and his men were right behind us! So we all went down the passage, then the voice told you to be quiet!"

Captain Haddock's mouth opened, then he closed it again.

"And then we met the source of the voice! It was a man named Mik Kanrokitoff."

"Then he led us to the exit after an explosion occurred after a tremor! Into the crater of a volcano! And he called a flying saucer to come pick us up! Then he said he'd have to put us under mass hypnosis, because he thinks that the pilots of the flying saucer believe that the world isn't ready to know about extraterrestrial life!"

"Blue blistering barnacles, this is preposterous! Tintin, when you bumped your head I think a screw came loose! You always have some story to tell the Little Twentieth, but _this?_ This is ridiculous!"

"But, Captain, I swear it's the truth!"

"Swearing is bad, Tintin."

"Well, if you won't believe me I'll just make my leave!"

"Very well, Tintin. Nestor, see him out."

"Yes sir." He said in his usual dreary manner.

"Wait, Captain?"

"Yes, Tintin?"

"I'm sorry for acting this way; will you go on a walk with me?"

"Why, Tintin, I forgive you! And of course I'll come! Nothing like a whiff of air to get you pumped up!"

Captain Haddock and I walked through the woods surrounding Marlin Spike. The trees were getting less and less sparse as we walked deeper into the woods.

"Watch out for low branches, Captain."

"Don't worry, landlubber! I'll be careful-" SLAM!

"CAPTAIN!"

A couple hours later, Captain Haddock got out of hospital from a slight concussion; he was fine, except he couldn't talk quite properly for the time being.

"Barnacle blistering blues! Confounded this head bandage is my me on annoying!"

"Careful, Captain. Remember you don't want to trip, you're a bit dizzy after all!"

"Dizzy? Ha! Not dizzy I'm! A pillars there's between two gap!" SLAM!

I slapped my palm up to my forehead, "Ohh, Captain!"

"Worry Tintin, don't fine I am."

"I am worrying, Captain."

"Up lad, lighten. Fine be I'll!"

"Okay, I'll drive you home."

"Motorbike have you don't? Car didn't I know you had!"

"I won one on a game show, it was umm… I think it was uhh… Wheel of Fortune."

"Think Fortune Wheel of game show isn't good I a!"

"It sure seems to be popular in the United States."

"Regardless…"

"Okay, fair enough."

I drove him back to Marlin Spike, and helped him to bed. He appreciated my help, though he said he didn't need it. I was also sad that he still didn't remember the encounter on the island, if he would know he'd probably tell me in the morning, provided he actually remembered. But then again, he might actually remember now, but too dizzy to actually recognize. I guess I'd find out in the morning.


End file.
